


The Airport

by midnightshon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: Ryeowook himself didn’t understand why his leader doubted it when Heechul stated he’d drive.





	The Airport

Ryeowook woke up to a gentle shake to his side. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing the presence of his leader beside him.

 

“Ryeowook, wake up. You’re driving Hankyung, aren’t you?”

 

His eyes opened wider as his brain processed what Leeteuk said. “Yes, Hyung, I’m awake,” he said, and then rose himself from bed.

 

Leeteuk smiled, nodded a little, and went out of his room.

 

After he finished cleaning up, Ryeowook went to the living room and found two suitcases had been put there neatly. That day was the time of Hankyung’s two-week holiday to China. Because Ryeowook was free of schedule until noon, he’d decided to take Hankyung to the airport along with Heechul who purposely cancelled his schedule for the whole day.

 

“Morning, Hyung, Kyu,” he greeted Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Kyuhyun who came out of the kitchen. The trio greeted him back and sat themselves on sofa. Eunhyuk and Donghae were soon starting to debate about what they should watch that morning; Donghae thought they should watch cartoon while Eunhyuk insisted on watching a dance show. In the meantime, Kyuhyun was halfway creating his own world with his beloved PSP.

 

“Oh good Wook, I thought you weren’t ready yet.”

 

Ryeowook turned his head and spotted Heechul standing at the doorway of his bedroom. The diva was wearing a soft brown knee-length jacket with a scarf around his neck. His now black hair was parted on right side, letting his left eyes closed by bangs of silk hair. Ryeowook frowned; his hyung’s face didn’t look relaxed at all. He looked pissed.

 

“We go now?”

 

“Wait a minute.” Heechul turned to look inside his room. “Hankyung, move your ass faster, will you?! Do you want to miss your flight or something?”

 

“Alright, Heechul. I’m ready. No need to yell.” An accented voice responded which was soon followed by the owner coming out of the room. Hankyung stood by Heechul, wearing a jacket with the same colour as Heechul’s but shorter, only waist-length, and tighter, perfectly hugging his well-built body.

 

The sight put a smile on Ryeowook’s lips. Though it’d been years since his hyungs were together, they still managed to leave Ryeowook in awe with their way of perfecting each other’s appearance, yet still showing their own unique style. Hankyung with his masculine style and Heechul with his overly feminine aura.

 

They were halfway to the front door when Leeteuk came out of his room, cellphone in hand. His face looked worried.

 

“Bad news,” he said. Heechul batted an eyelash at him lazily. “Manager-hyung who’s supposed to take you to the airport falls sick. The others are still out, driving Siwon to his drama shooting location and Kangin from his musical practice. No one else is available.”

 

“Oh, isn’t that one hella good news?” Heechul responded sarcastically. He pointed at Hankyung, “It’s a sign that you’re not allowed to go to China. Let it go, okay? And spend your holiday with me instead. Doesn’t it sound much more interesting?”

 

“Heechul,” said Hankyung quietly. Everyone knew how badly Hankyung had been anticipating this time off.

 

Heechul approached Leeteuk. “Give me the key.”

 

Leeteuk stared at him in confusion.

 

“The car’s spare key. You have it, don’t you? Give it to me. I’ll drive to the airport.”

 

“Heechul, please take it seriously,” Leeteuk said with a sigh. “Hankyung can miss his flight.”

 

“I’m dead serious, can’t you see?”

 

“You don’t know the route.” Leeteuk clearly looked uncertain.

 

“We could use taxi,” Hankyung suggested.

 

“You keep quiet,” scolded Heechul, then said to Leeteuk, “I know. I go there with manager-hyung often.”

 

“And never once you drove.”

 

Heechul looked at his watch and let out a sigh dramatically. “Now he  _is_  going to miss his plane.”

 

“Ok, ok!” Leeteuk rushed to his bedroom and came back with a key in hand. “Make sure you don’t get lost, ok?”

 

Heechul snorted. Ryeowook and Hankyung followed right behind him leaving their dorm.

 

Ryeowook himself didn’t understand why his leader doubted it when Heechul stated he’d drive. Heechul was a good driver, had a driver license himself, and could be obedient when needed. Everything was completely in control.

 

That, until they reached the airport’s area.

 

“Yah, what time is your flight?” Heechul asked. His brows furrowed a little but his eyes were still glued to road ahead.

 

“Ten o’clock.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What is it?” Hankyung looked at Heechul observantly.

 

“Nothing. Sit back like a good kid and let me concentrate here.”

 

Hankyung’s eyes narrowed full of understanding. “We got lost.”

 

“NO!”

 

“Right. We did get lost.” Hankyung nodded, taking Heechul’s yell as his way of denying his mistake.

 

“We did  _not_.”

 

“Hyung, we’ve been on this road,” Ryeowook stated, noticing a big ads board which he sawearlier.

 

“Wook, places around here are alike.”

 

“We could ask someone, Hyung.”

 

“What for? I’ve told you, we didn’t get lost.”

 

“Ryeowook’s right,” Hankyung agreed. “We should ask someone. And we  _are_  lost.”

 

The car stopped abruptly. Ryeowook had to hold onto Heechul’s chair to prevent himself from bumpingon something at the front side of the car. He looked at Hankyung and Heechul. The latter looked even more pissed—if that was possible.

 

“Go ask yourself!” he snapped. “I’ve sacrificed my morning sleep to drive you and I’m not getting off this car to ask around like an idiot. Do it yourself.”

 

Ryeowook tried hard to suppress a giggle. Kim Heechul, and his uncontrollable emotion, and his stubbornness, and his too high self-pride made a very unique combination. Instead he put a stoic expression as Hankyung sighed while opening the door and jumping off the car.

 

No one said a word as Hankyung was out. Hankyung went to ask a female security nearby, offering her his brightest smile. Obviously the action was far from the definition of an idiot Heechul stated.

 

“That idiot,” Heechul hissed, Ryeowook glanced at him, “showing off his charm at a time like this.”

 

Ryeowook smiled again.

 

“From here, go straight and then left nearby ad boards, that’s where Terminal 3 is,” Hankyung explained as he got back.

 

“I know so,” Heechul retorted. He started the engine again. “I told you we didn’t get lost.”

 

Hankyung laughed. “Right, you know so. You purposely made us go around to prolong my time here because you didn’t want me go.”

 

“You’re being funny. Should I drive back to dorm to let you crack another joke in front of the kids?”

 

Hankyung bit his lips together to hold back his smile. No one tried to talk then. Ryeowook busied himself playing games on his phone until finally their car slid smoothly and went to a full stop in front of Terminal 3.

 

“ELF…” Hankyung said, his tone was half-happy half-desperate.

 

Ryeowook looked outside the window only to find many girls gathered enthusiastically around their car. Most of them held Super Junior’s posters. News indeed spread as fast as flu virus.

 

“I told you not to go to China.” Heechul grumbled. “Now how on earth will you get through them?”

 

“We can handle it,” Hankyung optimistically encouraged the three of them.

 

“ _We_?” Heechul sharply quoted. “I’m not the one who’s going to China.”

 

Hankyung loosened his seatbelt and turned to look at Heechul while the other man kept on looking to the front. “Would you please stop blaming me because I want to go to my own hometown?”

 

“You deserve it.”

 

“I’ve asked you to come with me more than I could remember how many times, and you said no. Is that my fault too?”

 

Ryeowook nodded in silence. He understood. The annoyed look on his hyung’s face this morning was because Heechul didn’t like Hankyung to go—not that he didn’t approve, Heechul must be glad that Hankyung could meet his family—but the Cinderella was upset because he wouldn’t get to see his prince for two full weeks.

 

“Of course,” there came a reply from Heechul, “you didn’t try harder.”

 

“You said you had radio shows!” cried Hankyung.

 

“Err… Hyung?” Ryeowook called. Hankyung glanced at him. Heechul didn’t. “We better get off now, don’t you think?”

 

Hankyung nodded in agreement. “If you don’t want to help, you can stay in the car,” he said to Heechul. “Let’s go, Wook.”

 

As they got off the car, screams filled the airport. Those girls started calling their name crazily; all ready to run to them. Ryeowook didn’t even get to help Hankyung to take his suitcase when their fans started asking for photographs and signatures. Ryeowook—possessing no ability to be rude whatsoever—took one poster of his and signed it. Beside him Hankyung did something similar, his hyung even smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. If this was the case, Ryeowook was certain enough Hankyung would miss his flight. Where are those bodyguards when they need them?

 

“HEECHUL-OPPA!”

 

Ryeowook looked up, above those girls surrounding them he saw Heechul walked towards them, face as cold as snow. The screaming and crying died in an instant. Everyone fell silent, awed by Heechul’s gorgeous face yet scared of the clear hint of indignation in his expression.

 

With ease Heechul broke through the mess and grabbed posters from Hankyung and Ryeowook. He scribbled something on them, his signature, then handed them back to one of the girls and said, “Next time, ok? Oppas are in hurry now.”

 

The girls quickly nodded, jaws wide opened, unable to say anything.

 

Then Heechul grabbed Hankyung’s hand, glared at him and hissed, “You’re not coming for a fan signing, you idiot! Take your bloody suitcase!”

 

Hankyung complied obediently. Ryeowook gave a hand while Heechul just stood there with hands crossed over his chest. Ryeowook shot a smile to the girls before they left, silently amazed by the way his hyung could make everyone silent and follow his order with just a couple of words.

 

Hankyung stopped pushing his trolley. He stood by the front gateway and turned around.

 

“Thanks for coming, Wook,” Hankyung said, smiling. He took a step and Ryeowook instinctively came and hugged him.

 

“Be careful, Hyung. Take care of your health too.”

 

“Will do.” Then Hankyung looked at Heechul who still stood with the same pose from before—hands crossed over his chest—plus an uninterested expression on his face.

 

Ryeowook stepped back as he realised a line of privacy that suddenly surrounded the couple.

 

“What?” Heechul demanded, voice as sharp as a knife.

 

Hankyung grinned widely, eyes sparkling.

 

Heechul snorted. “Ok, you’re an idiot. Ryeowook, let’s go home.”

 

“Heechul, wait.” Hankyung laughed, swiftly grabbing Heechul by the wrist right before the shorter man could walk away.

 

The diva looked back at him, waiting.

 

“Thanks for driving me.”

 

“Finally,” Heechul sneered with a roll of his eyes. “I thought you’ll forever be an ungrateful idiot. Ok, thanks accepted, I’m—”

 

Heechul’s words were cut off because Hankyung suddenly pulled him into a hug.

 

“Kyung, people’s watching,” Heechul murmured, trying to free himself.

 

Hankyung pulled back. Smile was still on his face when he raised a hand and tucked Heechul’s hair behind his ear. “I won’t see you for the next two weeks and you want me to remember this angry side of you?”

 

“Or you could cancel your flight.”

 

“Heechul…”

 

Heechul sighed. And Ryeowook witnessed it when his hyung’s expression softened, a very rare expression which could only be seen when Kim Heechul was face to face with Hankyung. “I know,” he said in a gentle tone, “I know. You wanted to see your parents, you’ve said so thousands of times while sobbing like a girl I’m sick of it already.”

 

“I didn’t cry!”

 

“You cried, Hankyung.”

 

Then there was silence.

 

It felt like hours as his hyungs looked at each other like that, simply staring at one another, sending silence words only the two could understand. It made Ryeowook felt out of place.

 

“Now, off you go,” Heechul broke the silence. He slapped the other’s face playfully and looked away in the process. “I didn’t wake up early to see you miss your flight. And you may wipe that stupid smile off of your face. Seriously you look even more stupid.”

 

“And you fell for that imbecile.” Hankyung grinned.

 

“You dork.”

 

Ryeowook laughed. He waved when Hankyung started pushing his trolley pass the gate.

 

“Hankyung!”

 

Hankyung stopped.

 

“The first thing you do when you arrive in China?”

 

“Calling you,” Hankyung answered. “I remember. I’ll make a call as soon as I land, Princess.”

 

“Good,” Heechul said smugly. “Get inside now!”

 

“You called me!” Hankyung shouted back. Nevertheless he followed Heechul’s words. He disappeared behind the glass doors.

 

“Will you miss Hankyung-hyung?” Ryeowook asked after they were back to their car with no difficulty at all—Heechul was once again able to control ELF.

 

“Me? Missing Hankyung? That idiot Chinaman?” Heechul snorted. “Of course I won’t. What kind of question was that?”

 

Ryeowook smiled a little, perfectly understood that when those words were said by Kim Heechul they’d always be translated as the negation. But he didn’t say anything and just watched as his hyung drove the car leaving the airport.

 

Later he learned from their managers that his hyung always fell asleep halfway to the airport every time he went alone with one of them.

 

\--------


End file.
